Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY
by TheRisingKnight
Summary: The title says it all. Rated M just in case something happens in my mind
1. Sooo Ruby Rose

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you this fanfic. I was inspired by UknownHero with his stories React Watch Believe Yikes! and Red vs Blue: Reactions (or the RWBY Chronicles if you read it a while ago). So I decided I would make a account to make a Soul Eater version (First story so please be kind). But let's get right into the story!**

**P.S I will do one episode each chapter because there isn't much episodes out yet. (Might even do the trailers if I'm up to it)**

* * *

It was just another ordinary day in Death City...

Soul bursts into Maka's room. "Hey! That was my door! Was that really necessary to kick down my door Soul?" Maka asked Soul "I bought a DVD." Soul offering her the DVD "Like I said, really necessary." Maka said reluctantly taking the DVD.

**RWBY Volume 1**

"What is this?" Maka asked looking at the cover. Soul just shrugged

Maka: "So you don't know what this is about?" Soul shakes his head

Maka: "And bought it for no particular reason?" Soul shakes his head

Maka: "Was it because of the blonde girl on the cover?" "NO!...Maybe" Soul told Maka. Maka sighed. "Fine. I'll invite the others and watch this show."

A few moments later...

"I, the one and only Black Star has arrived. What is in need for assistance?" Black Star yelled "We are going to watch a DVD" "Wow... Really unnecessary fo-" "Exactly what I said." Maka told Black Star "For I the one and only Bl-" "MAKA CHOP!"The book hit Black Star in the head with great force making blood spurt out of his head. "Anyways, Let's just watch the damn thing." Maka announced "But those girls better be symmetrical!" Kid threatened. Maka sighed again and pressed the Play button.

* * *

**RWBY Episode 1: Ruby Rose**

**Narrator: **Legends.

_Slowly pan up_

**Narrator: **Stories scattered through time.

_Slowly zoom out_

**Narrator:** Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Zoom into green light

"Ooooh shiny." Patti admired "Patti, don't get too excited it's just started." Liz told her.

**Narrator: **Man, born from Dust, was strong, wise and resourceful.

"Unlike me. Black Star. Born from Go-" "Shut up Black Star and watch the episode" Maka yelled "Sorry about him." Tsubaki apologized.

_Man fades up from black dust_

**Narrator: **But he was born into a unforgiving world.

**Narrator: **An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

_Creatures of Grim move into man_

_"_Uhhh... Animals?" "But they look so symmetrical." "Keep your OCD under control for the moment Kid." Soul told him "Is there giraffes?" Patti asked.

**Narrator:** The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations.

**Narrator:** These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

"Are they all going to die? I don't know how to deal with this." "Shut up you wimp and continue to watch it you scardey-cat!" Ragnarok yelled at Crona hitting him in the head.

_Black dust clouds over man_

**Narrator: **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change.

_White light fades in_

"Ooooh more shiny." "Again, really?"

**Narrator:** And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led the to the tools that would help even the odds.

_Fades into Dust crystal_

**Narrator: **This power was appropriately named, "Dust".

_Cuts to man fighting off Grim with Dust_

**Narrator: **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization,

_Kingdom appears_

**Narrator: **And most importantly, life.

_Fade into map with Kindoms_

**Narrator: **Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

_Kingdoms flicker and die. Map pans down to an alleyway_

**Narrator: **And when they are gone...

**Narrator: **Darkness will return.

_Fade into Roman Torchwick and his thugs walking into camera_

"Who the hell is this evil freak?" Black Star asked "How do you know he is evil." Maka asked Black Star "Black Star knows everything." He answered "I agree on him with that one." Kid pointed out.

_Roman and thugs pauses and smiles_

**Narrator:** So, you may prepare your guardians...

**Narrator: **Build your monuments to a so-called free world

_Cut to Roman and thugs walking down a street_

**Narrator:** But take heed...

**Narrator:** There will be no victory in strength.

"Wow. Very...Deep." Liz answered

_Cut to "From Dust Till Dawn" sign panning down and into the shop_

**Roman Torchwick:** But perhaps victory is in simpler things that you've long forgotten.

_Roman opens shop door_

**Roman Torchwick: **Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

_Pans down to girl with red hood reading a magazine_

"Hey! That looks like red haired girl on the cover." Soul blurted out. "Thanks for the spoilers Albino." Kid told him "No problem 3 stripes." Kid falls to the floor. "I'm a disgrace! I'm garbage! I should just die!" "Well done Soul." Maka told Soul.

After they calmed Kid down they continued the episode.

_Cuts to thugs looking at dust crystals_

"Oooooh more shiny." "Ok enough with the shiny already!" Liz yelled.

_Cuts to Roman tapping his cigar at the reception desk_

**Roman Torchwick: **Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

_Thug pulls gun to shopkeeper_

"Told you. HAHAHA!" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka book once again hit Black Star's head which caused some more blood to spill out. "Oow! What was that for?!" "Smart-ass" Maka answered.

**Shopkeeper:** P-Please!

**Shopkeeper:** _(Nervous)_Just take my Lien and leave!

"Is Lien food?" Ragnarok asked slobbering from his mouth. "I-I think it's some sort of mo-money." Crona explained . "You don't know anything." "Ragnarok quit it!" Maka threatened.

**Roman Torchwick: **Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.

**Roman Torchwick: **Grab the Dust.

_Thug opens up a box with dust containers_

_Cuts to thugs filling the containers with dust crystals_

_Cuts to Roman_

**Roman Torchwick:** Crystals. Burn. Uncut

"Very specific." Soul pointed out.

_Shopkeeper picks up the Burned uncut crystal_

_Cuts to Thug filling up a dust container_

_Music can be heard_

_Cuts to Ruby (Red hooded girl) at magazine area from a distance_

_Cuts to thug pulling out his sword_

**Thug #1:** Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em.

**Thug #1: **Hey! I said hands in the air!

_Thug walks to Ruby (Red hooded girl)_

**Thug** **#1:** You got a death wish or something!?

_Thug shoves hood off to reveal the Ruby (Red hooded girl) has headphones on_

"And I was correct." "Spoiling is not cool." "Patti not your line to use." "AW. Why not?" "Becaus it's my line and using someone else's line is not cool." Soul told Patti

**Ruby Rose: **Huh?

_Thug signals to take headphones off_

_Ruby takes headphones off_

**Ruby Rose: **Yes?

_Cuts to thug_

**Thug #1: **I said, put your hands in the air, now!

_Cuts to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Are you... robbing me?

_Cuts to thug_

**Thug #1: **Yes!

"Bad Idea." Tsubaki warned.

_Cuts to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Oh.

_Cuts to Roman looking at the Dust crystal_

_Music gets louder_

**Thug #1: **Hey!

**Ruby Rose: **Hyah!

_Thug goes flying across the floor_

"I told him." she sighed.

_Roman signals another thug to go after Ruby_

**Thug #2: **Freeze!

_Cuts to outside of the shop_

_Window gets smashed by a thug getting kicked out of the shop by the hooded girl_

"Woah that was cool." "Patti again." "Whoops sorry."

_Other thugs look out the window_

_Cuts to Ruby with her weapon in hand which is transforming to reveal a scythe_

_Ruby close-up looking at camera then starts twirling it around_

"That's what I call a scythe." "Maka right here you know. Your partner. A scythe!" Soul yelled

_Turns music off_

_Cuts to Roman_

**Roman Torchwick:** Okay.

"Hah"

**Roman Torchwick: **Get her!

_Thugs go charging at Ruby_

_Ruby digs her scythe into the ground and kicks the 1st thug and goes flying then pulls the trigger_

"Wait it's a gun as well?" Maka look surprised. "Ok I'll give you that one."

_-and spins to hit the second thug then smashes down the 3rd and slide kicks the 4th thug and whack him in midair which lands in front of Torchwick_

"I have to admit she is a great fighter but SHE'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" "Calm down Kiddo." Liz told Kid.

**Roman Torchwick:** You were worth every cent.

**Roman Torchwick: **Truly, you were.

"Huh."

**Roman Torchwick: **Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening,

"We actually don't know her name so that suits." Maka pointed out.

_Drops cigar and crushes it_

**Roman Torchwick: **And as much as i'd love to stick around...

_Points cane at Ruby_

"Hah like a cane will shoot bullets." Black Star laughed

**Roman Torchwick:** I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

_End of cane flips open and fires a dust bullet but Ruby flings herself up in the air_

"Or maybe not." "So about that "Black Star knows everything" thing how are you going with that?" "Ahh shut up." "Exuse me." "Nothing." Black Star did not want another Maka Chop to his head

_Cut to Ruby first-person view to find Roman nowhere to be found_

_Ruby spots Roman climbing up a ladder_

_Shopkeeper comes out from shop_

**Ruby Rose:** You okay if I go after him?

**Shopkeeper: **Uh-huh.

_Ruby runs to ladder_

_Cut to Roman onto the roof then starts running with Ruby jumping on the roof with the assistance of her scythe/rifle_

"How?"Soul asked

**Ruby Rose: **Hey!

_Roman stops_

**Roman Torchwick:** _(mumbles)_Persistent...

_Airship arises from under the edge of the roof and shines a light at Ruby_

"Of course." Liz mentioned

_Roman climbs in the airship_

**Roman Torchwick: **End of the line, Red.

_Roman throws the burned uncut dust crystal at Ruby and shoots it and explodes_

**Roman Torchwick: **Whoa-ho-ho!

**Roman Torchwick: **Huh?

"So wait, he bought the crystal to later blow it up. Really smart." Maka pointed out.

_Cuts to Gylnda using glyphs to protect Ruby who is in shock_

"Good they didn't die." Crona noticed. "But who is she?" Soul asked.

_Glynda shifts glasses up a bit and sends streams of purple dust at the airship_

_"_That looks tasty." "But it would kill you Ragnarok." Tsubaki told Raganarok.

_Cut to Roman stumbling around the ship before finally going to the pilot_

**Roman Torchwick: **We got a Huntress!

"Huntress?" All confused.

_The pilot leaves her seat and goes to deal with the Glynda_

_Cut to Glynda sending out a dust storm with her wand_

"I have heard of Harry Potter." Kid joked.

_Cut to Roman piloting the ship and looking at the storm_

_Cut to Glynda sending down the storm icicles on the airships_

_Cut to lady throwing fire dust at the Glynda who deflects with her glyphs which sends some ash to the floor for the other lady to make an explosion but Glynda dodges it and sends the rubble at the ship_

_The lady tries to destroy the rubble but continues to push forward but Roman turns the airship it to deflect which the lady destroys_

"He is one smart villain. I could beat him." Black Star told everyone. They all groaned.

_Cut to Ruby shooting her scythe at the lady who easily deflects them and makes a row of explosions for Glynda to send Ruby forward and to dodge_

_Cut to lady watching as the airship door closes and flies away_

**Ruby Rose: **You're a Huntress!

_Cut to Ruby close-up_

**Ruby Rose: **Can I have your autograph?

"Guessing really trained fighter." Liz guessed.

_Cut to Ruby in a dark room with Glynda walking around her_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady.

"Right off the bat really mean." Patti yelled. "You don't know" Maka told her.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You put yourself and others in great danger.

**Ruby Rose: **They started it!

"That's a valid reason." Kid joked. "Wow. I'm becoming a comedian." Kid thought.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...

**Glynda Goodwitch: **With a pat on the back...

"See Patti. She's nice." Maka told her.

_Ruby smiles_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **And a slap on the wrist

"Grrrr." Patti growled.

_Glynda whacks the table making Ruby move her hand_

**Ruby Rose: **Eeek!

**Glynda Goodwitch: **But... there is someone who would like to meet you.

_Cut to a grey haired man holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug_

"So much people. So little names." Soul pointed out.

**Man: **Ruby Rose...

"There's one name." Tsubaki answered.

**Man: **You...

**Man: **Have silver eyes.

"I've got a good feeling he is an awkward talker. He and Crona would be best friends." "Black Star not cool man." Soul said

**Ruby Rose: **Um.

**Man: **So!

**Man: **Where did you learn to do this?

_Cut to Glynda holding a scroll with recorded footage of Ruby fighting_

**Ruby Rose:** S-Signal Academy.

"So she goes to school." Soul blurted out. "Bow Chicka Bow Wow." "No Tucker. wrong story." The Rising Knight yelled. "Who are you guys?" They all asked. "Don't worry. Continue watching the story. Now Tucker. OUT!" "Fine... Bow Chicka Bow Wow." "Dammit." "Anyways, let's continue on."

**Man: **They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

**Ruby Rose: **Well, one teacher in particular.

**Man: **I see...

_Man places the plate of cookies on the table_

"IS THAT FOOD!?" "It's on TV you can't eat it." "Dammit." Ragnarok yelled

_Ruby takes a cookie and eats it then starts shoving more of them into her mouth_

"Lucky." Ragnarok whined.

**Man: **It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before.

"Me Black Star." "Shut it Black Star." Maka yelled.

**Man: **A dusty, old crow.

**Ruby Rose: **Mmmm!

**Ruby Rose: **Thash muh unkul!

"Alright you out too. Oh wait that was already in the episode. Sorry guys." The Rising Knight apologized.

_Ruby clears her throat_

**Ruby Rose: **Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow!

**Ruby Rose: **He's a teacher at Signal!

**Ruby Rose: **I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing.

"Where is this guy? I want to learn from him." Maka answered.

_Man takes a sip of his coffee_

"Coffee as well!?" Ragnarok complained

**Ruby Rose: **And now I'm all like-Hooowaaah! Witchaa! Huuuuuw!

_Cut to Ruby making hand gestures_

**Man:** So I've noticed.

_Man places coffee mug on table_

**Man: **And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to trained warriors?

**Ruby Rose: **Well...

**Ruby Rose: **I want to be a Huntress.

**Man: **You want to slay monsters?

"So that's what it means." Maka pointed out.

**Ruby Rose: **Yeah!

**Ruby Rose: **I only have two more years of training left at Signal!

**Ruby Rose: **And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!

**Ruby Rose: **You see, my older sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people.

**Ruby Rose: **My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought _(High pitched voice) _"Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!"

**Ruby Rose:** _(faster talking) _I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!

"Hey Patti. You think you can do that?" Liz asked "(fast talking) Do what what do I have to do? Do I have to get a giraffe and hug it because I will do tha-" "OK you can." Liz stopped her from getting any further.

**Man: **Do you know who I am?

"Nope." Tsubaki answered.

**Ruby Rose: **You're Professor Ozpin.

"Another person Soul." Tsubaki told Soul.

**Ruby Rose: **You're the headmaster of Beacon.

**Professor Ozpin: **Hello.

**Ruby Rose: **It's nice to meet you.

**Professor Ozpin: **You want to come to my school?

**Ruby Rose: **More than anything.

_Ozpin looks at Goodwitch and smiles who just looks away_

**Professor Ozpin:** Well okay.

_Cut to Ruby smiling then getting a big hug on a airship by her sister: Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!

**Yang Xiao Long: **This is the best day ever!

"So this is the girl with the big boobs." Soul pointed out. "Oh scythie boy. I'm coming." Blair calls. Blair runs from the kitchen and gives Soul a huge hug. Soul starts to have a nosebleed. "Blair. I'm over here honey." Spirit call. "Papa GET OUT!" Maka yelled "But-" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka's book made contact to Spirit's head then she through him out and closed the door. "I LOOOVE YOU MAAKAAA!" "Shut up!" Maka yelled. When Blair stopped hugging Soul they continued the episode.

_Yang hugs her even tighter_

**Ruby Rose: **Please Stop.

_Yang lets go_

**Yang Xiao Long: **But I'm so proud of you!

**Ruby Rose: **Really Sis, It was nothing.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What do you mean? It was incredible!

_Yang's breasts jiggle_

Soul to notices Yang's breast move and gets another nosebleed. "Really Soul." Maka says.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

**Ruby Rose: **I don't want to be the "bee's knees"!

"Who even says bee's knee's I say I'm going to be G-" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka book makes contact again with Black Star's head. "You seriously need to stop that." Black Star whines in pain. "Again I'm sorry." Tsubaki apologizes.

**Ruby Rose: **I don't wanna be any kind of knees!

**Ruby Rose: **I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What's with you? Aren't you excited?

**Ruby Rose: **Of course I'm excited...

"I'm excited." "You're always excited Patti." "Not all the time." Patti argues.

**Ruby Rose: **I just...

**Ruby Rose: **I got moved ahead two years.

**Ruby Rose: **I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

**Yang Xiao Long: **But you are special.

**News Reporter: **The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick

"Another name Sou-" "I think I know Tsubaki but thanks anyway." Soul cuts her off.

_Cut to news report_

**News Reporter: **Who continues to evade authorities.

_Cut to news report showing Roman Torchwick_

**News Reporter: **If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department.

"Police Department?" They ask.

**News Reporter: **Back to you Lisa.

_News report changes to Lisa Lavender_

**Lisa Lavender: **Thank you, Cyril.

**Lisa Lavender: **In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.

"So there are animal fighters." "You calling me again scythie wythie." "No!" Soul yelled.

_Show White Fang emblem on the news report_

**Lisa Lavender: **The once peaceful organization has now disrup-

_News report shut off and Glynda Goodwitch appears as a hologram_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

_Ruby and Yang turn around to look at the hologram_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Who's that?

"Yeah what is her name?" Maka asked.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Oh.

"Oh." Maka says

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Our world is experiencing a incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

_Hologram disappears_

**Ruby Rose:** Wow!

_Ruby goes to look out the window of the airship_

**Ruby Rose: **Look, you can see Signal from up here!

"So that's Signal" Looks kind of small." Patti says.

_Camera zooms out on Ruby and Yang to Signal Academy then cuts back to them_

**Ruby Rose: **I guess home isn't too far after all!

"They live there?" Liz asked.

_Yang puts arm around Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Beacon's our home, now.

"Okaay then." Liz answered.

_Cut to a blonde haired boy who about to throw up_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.

"Hah what a wimp!" Ragnarok laughs. "Are you talking to me?" "You know what, yeah I am talking to you." Ragnarok answered.

_Blonde haired boy stumbles around them_

**Ruby Rose: **It was a nice moment while it lasted.

**Yang Xiao Long: **I wonder who we're gonna meet.

_Cut to view outside of the airship cruising by_

**Ruby Rose:** I just hope their better than vomit boy.

"Great name they barely know him." Tsubaki called.

**Ruby Rose: **Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!

"NOO! Now she is not symmetrical. Wait. She wasn't symmetrical in the first place. You disgrace me." Kid yelled

**Yang Xiao Long: **Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross

**Ruby Rose: **Oh, get away get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

_Fades to black_

"Well that was interesting." Liz answered.

"Another episode?" Maka asked.

"Sure, why not?" They answered.

* * *

**And done! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter wow that took long. First time making one of these so please be kind. If there is anything I need to improve on or any jokes you want to submit put it in the reviews. This is The Rising Knight signing off.**

**SEE YA!**


	2. Arriving At Beacon

**Hello everyone this it The Rising Knight bringing you the second chapter of Soul Eater Cast Reacts To... RWBY. So let's gets started!**

* * *

Maka grabbed the remote and pressed Play.

**RWBY Episode 2: The Shining Beacon**

_Fade into airship landing at the academy and Vomit Boy running to a trash can and vomiting_

**Vomit: **Whoa... mmmm... bleeeehh... blleehh... bleh...

"Yuck." Everyone yelled. "Poor guy." Tsubaki sympathized.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang walking off the airship_

"There is your favorite girl Soul." "How do you know the Blonde one is my favorite?" Black Star looks at Soul. "Yeah, you're right." "Like I said before Black Star knows everything." "Do you know her name?" Crona asked. "No I do not." "Her name is Yang it mentions it at the end of the first episode." Ragnarok claps. "I'll give you that one kiddo." "Really?" "No and shut up and watch the show." Ragnarok answered.

**Yang and Ruby: **Wowwwwwwww...

_Pan up to view of Beacon Academy_

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **The view from Vale's got nothing on this!

"Well I am Black Star." "Not you dumb-ass!" Maka yelled.

**Ruby Rose: **Ooh! Ooh! Sis!

_Ruby turns into Chibi Ruby_

"How?" Soul asked. "Hyperbole." "What?" "An exaggeration of something." Maka answered. "Nerd." "MAKA CHOP!" Maka's book hit Souls head. "Lay off with the Maka Chop's okay!" Soul yelled

**Ruby Rose: **That kid has got a collapsible staff!

"Collapsible staff!" Maka exclaimed. "Really Maka?" "I really like weapons." Maka answered. "Not in that way Soul." Soul just smiled to himself

_Chibi Ruby starts drifting away_

**Ruby Rose: **And she's got a fire sword!

_Yang grabs Ruby and pulls her towards her by her hood_

**Ruby Rose:** Ow, ow...

**Yang Xiao Long: **Easy there, little sister.

**Yang Xiao Long: **They're just weapons.

**Ruby Rose: **Just weapons?

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **They're an extensions of ourselves!

******Ruby Rose:** They're a part of us!

**Ruby Rose: **They're so cool!

"Yeah." Maka yelled. Soul smiles again.

_Cut to Yang_

**********Yang Xiao Long:** Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?

**Yang Xiao Long: **Aren't you happy with it?

_Cut to Ruby with scythe in hands hugging it_

**Ruby Rose: **Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!

"Who the hell name's their weapon?" Patti blurted out "Sis, you are a weapon remember?" "Oh yeah." Patti answered her sister.

**Ruby Rose: **I just really like seeing new ones.

**Ruby Rose: **It's like meeting new people.

**Ruby Rose: **But better.

"Introvert." Kid mumbles.

_Yang pulls hood on Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Ruby, come on, why don't you go try make some friends of your own?

_Ruby takes off hood_

**Ruby Rose:** But why would I need friends when I have you?

"My problem every day." Liz saddens.

_Cut to Yang and friends_

******Yang Xiao Long:** Well...

_Cut to Yang running away with friends_

**Yang Xiao Long: **_(faster talking) _Actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up.

**Yang Xiao Long: **'Kay, c'ya, bye.

"And that is what I attempt to do." Liz saddens even more.

_Cut to Ruby spinning around confused_

**Ruby Rose: **Wait! Where are you going?

_Cut to Yang and friends running into the academy_

**Ruby Rose: **Are we supposed to go to our dorms?

_Cut to Ruby spinning around still confused_

**Ruby Rose: **Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?

**Ruby Rose:** I don't know what I'm doing...

_Ruby falls onto suitcase holders and suitcases go flying_

**Weiss Schnee:** What are you doing!?

"Bitch alert." "Black Star she could be nice." Tsubaki told Black Star.

_Ruby sits up_

**Ruby Rose:** Uh.. sorry.

_Cut to Weiss looking down at Ruby_

"I think that is the white-haired girl on the cover." Soul pointed out.

**Weiss Schnee: **Sorry?

**Weiss Schnee: **Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?

_Cut to Ruby picking up suitcase_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhh.

**Weiss Schnee: **Gimme that!

Black Star looks at Tsubaki and smiles. "MAKA CHOP!" Maka has once again hit Black Star with her book. "Thanks Maka but if you keep this up you will end up killing him." Tsubaki explained to Maka.

_Cut to Weiss snatching suitcase out of Ruby's hands and opening it_

**Weiss Schnee: **This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.

"So she makes Dust." Soul thought aloud.

_Cut to Ruby still on the floor rubbing her head and Weiss picking a glass filled with dust_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhh...

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **What are you, brain dead?

"Patti you can get mad about this one if you want." Liz told her.

"My pleasure." Patti answered.

_Weiss closes suitcase with dust coming out and showing her a dust sample_

**Weiss Schnee: **Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!

"Really." Patti yelled.

_Cut to Ruby getting up and getting dust up her nose_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhhh...

**Weiss Schnee: **Are you even listening to me?

"Stop shaking that around and she will." Patti yelled even louder,

"She really is going at it." Death whispered to Liz. They all moved further away from her on the couch.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Is any of this sinking in?

"Hhmmph." Kid smirked to himself. Suddenly a note came floating down from the ceiling and landed on Kids lap. "What's this?" Kid asked. "I don't know." Soul answered. It read:

I wrote that part. No-one understands my pain.

-BlawnDee

"Huh." Kid laughed. "Continue on."

_Weiss shakes bottle_

**Weiss Schnee: **What do you have to say for yourself!?

_Cut to Ruby getting more dust in her nose_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!

_Cut to explosion of fire and some ice_

"Aaah." Crona screamed. "It's alright Crona everything's alright." Maka reassured Crona.

_Cut to sample of going flying and landing at someone's feet_

_Black haired girl picks it up while reading a book then looks at it_

"And that is the black-haired girl from the co-" "You need to stop doing that." Black Star told Soul.

**Weiss Schnee: **Unbelievable!

"Here she goes again." Patti groaned.

_Cut to Ruby and Weiss from Blake's third person point of view_

******Weiss Schnee:** This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

_Cut to Ruby __twiddling with her fingers_

**Ruby Rose: **I'm really, really sorry!

"Wait how did she get a scar?" Maka asked "Probably find out later." She thought.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Ugh! You complete dolt!

"Now who even says that." Patti yelled.

**Weiss Schnee: **What are you even doing here?

_Cut to Ruby_

**Weiss Schnee: **Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

"So there is a age limit in this school." Maka questioned. "Isn't there a age limit in our school." Soul told Maka "Not for me. I was born into the DWMA because I'm Black Star!" Black Star yelled. Everyone groaned.

**Ruby Rose: **Well.. I...

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **This isn't your ordinary combat school.

**Weiss Schnee: **It's not just sparring and practice you know.

**Weiss Schnee: **We're here to fight monsters!

"You mean animals." Death mentioned. "Don't hurt the giraffe!" Patti screamed. "Patti calm down, the giraffes aren't going to get hurt." Tsubaki calmly said.

_Weiss turns her head away_

**Weiss Schnee: **So watch where you're going!

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!

_Ruby steps forward while Weiss edges back_

**Blake Belladonna: **It's Heiress, actually.

_Cut to Blake holding up the dust sample_

**Blake Belladonna: **Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

"That explains why she is a bitch." Patti mumbled.

_Cut to Weiss and Ruby_

**Weiss Schnee: **Finally, some recognition!

_Weiss looks at Ruby_

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners.

"Oh man, that is a burn. Dude, you just got burned. Burned, dude Burned." Donut chuckled. "Hey, you too. Out you pink man" Rising Knight yelled. "It's not pink! It's lightish red!" "Yeah whatever. Just go." "Fine!... Where can I hang out with no pants on?" Donut thought aloud when walking out the door. "Guys, really sorry about that. This is not supposed to be happening." It's alright" Kid told him. "What's your name?" They all asked. "For now, you can just call me... The Rising Knight." He told everyone then winked at Maka. Maka blushed. **(AN: MakaXSoul fans don't kill me.) **"Anyways time for me to go." Rising Knight announced. "Why don't you stay. Watch with us. Look out for other people." Soul asked. "Maybe. I'll think about it. Until now, It is goodbye." He answered. "See ya, Rising Knight." Everyone called. Rising Knight closed the door and they continued on with the show.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Wha- How dare-!

_Cut to Ruby laughing_

**Weiss Schnee: **The nerve of-!

_Cut to Weiss taking sample from Blake's hands_

**Weiss Schnee: **Ugh!

_Weiss storms out while her servants pick up suitcases_

**Ruby Rose: **I promise I'll make this up to you!

"Don't worry about it." Patti told the TV.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.

**Ruby Rose: **So what's-?

_Ruby turns _

_Cut to Blake walking away_

_Cut to Ruby falling to the floor_

**Ruby Rose: **Welcome to Beacon...

_Ruby closes her eyes_

**Vomit Boy: **Hey...

"It's Vomit Boy again" They all said except Tsubaki.

_Ruby looks up_

_Cut to Vomit Boy_

**Vomit Boy: **I'm Jaune.

"His name is Jaune guys." Tsubaki told them.

_Jaune extends hand_

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Ruby.

_Ruby takes Jaune's hand and gets lifted up_

_Ruby chuckles_

**Ruby Rose: **Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?

"His name is now Vomit Boy Tsubaki. Deal with it." Black Star told Tsubaki.

_Cut and pan down to different outside area of the academy with Ruby and Jaune arguing_

**Jaune Arc:** All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune closer_

**Ruby Rose: **Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind.

**Jaune Arc: **Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?

"In memory to the pink no lightish red guy "Oh man, that is a burn. Dude, you just got burned. Burned, dude Burned.". " Soul called.

**Ruby Rose: **Hey, that explosion was an accident.

**Jaune Arc: **Well the name's Jaune Arc!

"Because the last name changes everything." Kid joked.

**Jaune Arc: **Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!

_Cut to Ruby_

"Do they?" Maka asked.

**Ruby Rose: **Do they?

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **They will.

**Jaune Arc: **Well, I hope they will...

"Let's see then." Crona mumbled while writing that down.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **I mean, my mom always says, uh...

Crona shuddered. "What's wrong." " Wimp has got mother problems." Ragnarok laughed

**Jaune Arc: **Never mind.

_Cut to Ruby laughing_

**Ruby Rose: **So I got this thing.

_Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose_

_Cut to Jaune_

******Jaune Arc:** Whoa!

**Jaune Arc: **Is that a scythe!

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.

"Why can't you be like that Soul." Maka complained." "Scythe's don't usually come as guns Maka." Soul answered. Liz and Patti rolled their eyes.

_Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose in sniper form_

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **A wha-?

_Ruby reloads_

**Ruby Rose: **It's also a gun.

**Jaune Arc: **Oh.

**Jaune Arc: **That's cool!

**Ruby Rose: **So what've you got?

**Jaune Arc: **Oh- uh, I got this sword.

_Jaune pulls out sword_

"Not the worst of weapons." Maka pointed out.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Oooooooh!

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah, I've got a shield too!

_Jaune pulls out shield_

**Ruby Rose: **So what do they do?

_Ruby touches shield and it folds down and Jaune struggles to catch it_

_Jaune picks up shield_

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Well... the shield gets smaller.

**Jaune Arc: **So... when I get tired of carrying it...

**Jaune Arc: **I can just put it away.

_Cut to Jaune and Ruby_

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Maka asked.

**Ruby Rose: **But wouldn't it weigh the same?

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah, it does.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons.

**Ruby Rose: **I guess I did go a little overboard designing it.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Wait. You made that?

**Ruby Rose: **Of course!

"If only I could customize Liz and Patti to have symmetrical boobs."Kid thought aloud. "Well you could get Stein." Black Star told Kid. "Don't you dare!" Liz yelled at Kid.

**Ruby Rose: **All students at Signal forge their own weapons.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **Didn't you make yours?

**Jaune Arc: **It's a hand-me-down.

**Jaune Arc: **My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war.

"So he is like you Kid." Liz told Kid "No he is not!. He is not symmetrical and does not have guns!" "Well you aren't symmetric-" "Patti don't bother." Liz says to Patti.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **... sounds more like a family heirloom to me!

**Ruby Rose: **Well I like it!

**Ruby Rose: **Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah. The classics.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?

**Jaune Arc: **Why not?

**Jaune Arc: **My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

**Ruby Rose: **Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?

_Zooms out_

**Jaune Arc: **Oh, I dunno, I was following you.

_Fades to black_

**Jaune Arc: **You think there might be a directory?

**Jaune Arc: **Maybe a food court?

"Food court where?!" Ragnarok yelled "Not here that's just me Black Star." "Shut it! Both of you!" Maka yelled.

_Ruby laughs  
_

**Jaune Arc: **Some sort of recognizable landmark?

_Ruby smirks_

**Jaune Arc: **Is that a "no"?

_Ruby laughs_

**Ruby Rose: **That's a no.

"Might as well watch all of them, right?" Soul said. "I'll go get some popcorn." Maka told everyone.

* * *

**And that is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want any jokes in this story leave it in the reviews. This is the Rising Knight signing off,**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Sleeping At Beacon

**Hello everybody once again this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 3rd chapter of this series Now with a cover (Hope you like it. Made it on Paint.) and Me reacting (At some point.)! Anyways let's continue on!**

* * *

A few moments later...

"Alright everybody! Here is the popcorn." "Popcorn where?" Ragnarok looks around and spots the popcorn in Makas hands and gulps it down in a instant. Everyone looked at Ragnarok with an angry look on their face. "I'm glad I made another batch of popcorn." Maka mumbled bringing it to the table. "Let's just get started with the next episode before something happens." Soul fussed. Black Star snatched the remote and pressed Play.

* * *

_Fade into Ruby and Jaune from afar walking into the Academy_

_Cut to both of them closer_

_Pan down to see Yang from a distance_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Ruby!

**Yang Xiao Long: **Over here!

Everybody looks over at Soul. "Come on guys get over it!" Soul growled. "You should be the one getting over it Soul." Black Star laughed. "Whatever. So not cool." Soul grumbled.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **I saved you a spot!

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **Hey I gotta go!

**Ruby Rose: **I'll see you after the ceremony!

_Ruby hurries off_

**Jaune Arc: **Hey, wait!

**Jaune Arc: **Great.

**Jaune Arc: **Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?

_Jaune walks off while not noticing Pyrrha Nikos behind him_

"There she is!" Patti shouted. "Patti calm down." Liz commanded.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **How's your first day going, little sister?

**Ruby Rose: **You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?

**Yang Xiao Long: **Yikes.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Meltdown already?

"Nope." They all replied.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school...

"Wait... what hole?" Death the Kid responded.

**Ruby Rose: **There was a fire...

**Ruby Rose: **And I think some ice.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Are you being sarcastic?

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Ugh, I wish!

_Weiss peeking behind Ruby_

"Uh-oh." Everyone gasped._  
_

**Ruby Rose: **I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage!

**Ruby Rose: **And then she yelled at me!

**Ruby Rose: **And then I sneezed.

**Ruby Rose: **And then I exploded!

"Stop talking Ruby!" Tsubaki yelled. " Why the random outburst Tsubaki?" Black Star questioned. Tsubaki, realizing how loud she yelled covered her mouth out of embarrassment.

**Ruby Rose: **And then she yelled again!

"3." Maka counted down.

**Ruby Rose: **And I felt really, really bad!

"2."

**Ruby Rose: **And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

"1!" Patti giggled.

**Weiss Schnee:** You!

_Ruby jumps into Yang's hands_

******Ruby Rose:** Oh god, it's happening again!

**Weiss Schnee: **You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

"I'm sure you would have been alright." Crona stammered.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Oh my god, you really exploded.

_Yang puts Ruby down_

******Ruby Rose:** It was an accident!

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** It was an accident!

_Weiss holds a "Dust for Dummies" pamphlet in front of Ruby_

"Who needs a Dummy pamphlet? I'm too big for one!" Black Star barked. They all growled at Black Star who just smiled happily.

******Ruby Rose:** What's this?

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust product.

"She loves to show off her companies items." Soul blurted.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Weiss Schnee:** _(faster talking)_Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field.

******Ruby Rose:** Uhhh...

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **You really want to star making things up to me?

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** Absolutely!

_Cut to Ruby and Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Read this and don't ever speak to me again.

"That will be highly unlikely." Black Star argued "Why is tha- actually doesn't matter." Maka forfeited.

"I thnk ther wll be a rbot in the shw!" Patti yelled mouthfull of popcorn. "What?" Patti swallowed. "I said I think there will be a robot in the show!" Patti yelled again. Liz just rolled her eyes.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!

_Cut to all three_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?

******Ruby Rose:** Yeah! Great idea, Sis!

_Ruby extends out hand_

******Ruby Rose:** Hello, Weiss!

******Ruby Rose:** I'm Ruby!

******Ruby Rose:** Want to hang out?

******Ruby Rose:** We can go shopping for school supplies!

_Cut to Weiss with Jaune in the background_

**Weiss Schnee: **Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!

_Weiss pointing behind her_

**Jaune Arc: **Huh?

"Euuw." They groaned.

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** Oh wow, really?

"This seems to good to be true." Maka thought aloud.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **NO.

"Rejected!" Patti yells.

"That's why." Maka answered her question.

_Cut to Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Jaune in the background_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **Ahem... I'll keep this brief.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch from a distance_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **You have traveled here today in search of knowledge.

**Professor**** Ozpin: **To hone your craft and acquire new skills.

**Professor**** Ozpin: **And when you have finished,

_Cut to Ruby, Weiss and Yang_

**Professor**** Ozpin:** You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

_Cut to Ozpin_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy,

_Cut to Ruby, Weiss and Yang_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **In need of purpose, direction.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **It is up to you to take the first step.

"Why does every speech have to be so deep!" Liz asked.

_Cut to Ozpin walking off and Goodwitch going to the microphone_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You will gather in the ballroom tonight.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Tomorrow your initiation begins.

"Things are starting to get serious now." Soul pointed out. "No way, really?" Kid asked Soul "Hey Kid. Guess what?" Soul messes up Kids hair. Kid starts bleeding through eyes. "Why did you do that? Now I'm the worst garbage." Kid cried. After time getting motivated and fixing his hair they continued on.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Be ready.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You are dismissed!

_Cut to Yang, Weiss and Ruby_

_Jaune walks off_

**Yang Xiao Long: **He seemed kind of off,

******Ruby Rose:** Almost like he wasn't there.

_Jaune walks in_

**Jaune Arc: **I'm a natural blond, you know!

_Weiss __face palms_

"You know something is wrong when Weiss face palms." Maka laughed.

_Cut to night time outside Beacon Academy_

_Cut to inside of the ballroom of Beacon Academy_

_Cut to Ruby writing something_

**Yang Xiao Long: **It's like a big slumber party!

_Yang drops onto __mattress_

******Ruby Rose:** I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **I know I do.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Prrrrr.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" Tucker yelled. "How did you get in again?!" "Wait how did you get in again?" "Doesn't matter." Tucker pulls out Energy Sword. Rising Knight sighs. He takes it off Tucker, shrinks it down and hits him with it. "Ow! That hurt!" Tucker shrieked. "It's not bad if you don't let is hit you." Carolina answered. "Ah, Crap." Rising Knight responded. "I'm a lover not a fighter... So I brought her along with me." "Shut up Tucker you begged for me to come along." "Just go with it." "That's nice now can you go." Tucker walks out. "No. It's nice here" Carolina answered "Out! Go somewhere else." "No!" "Now!" "NO!" Carolina yelled. Music starts playing. It starts singing:

**"Come on Carolina."**

**"Have fun Carolina."**

**"Your always being such a bitch!"**

"Ugh!" Carolina storms out the house while Rising Knight smiles. "What are you supposed to do anyway?" Kid asked. "I'm supposed to keep things from stuffing up but it's not going so well since I don't know where they are coming from." He answered. "Yes, I am afraid of a little black stuff." Tucker yells from afar. "So I'll just stay here." "Cool." "Yay!" "Nice." "Fine. But don't outshine me!" "And be symmetrical." "O-ok." "Give me food." "It's nice to have you here." "Definitely." Maka agreed while smiling at him blushing slightly **(Like I said don't kill me. Actually I wouldn't mind seeing how some people react. But not too harsh.) **. The Rising Knight smiles back and picks up the remote and presses Play.

_Cut to boys flexing and fighting_

"Masculinity!" Rising Knight hollered.

_Jaune walks in humming to himself with a onesie on but then stops and looks at Yang_

_Cut to Yang_

Everyone laughs at Jaune's onesie "A freaking' onesie" Soul joked

**Yang Xiao Long: **Euuuw.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What's that?

******Ruby Rose:** A letter to the gang back at Signal.

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Aww, that's so cuuuuute!

_Ruby throws pillow at Yang which dazes Yang_

******Ruby Rose:** Shut up!

"That won't hurt her." Ragnarok yelled "H-hurt?" Crona asked.

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** I didn't get to take my friends with me to school.

******Ruby Rose:** It's weird not knowing anyone here.

"Loner." Black Star teased. "You didn't listen to her did you?" Tsubaki asked. "Nope." He answered.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What about Jaune?

"You mean Vomit-Boy." "Black Star!" "Sorry." Black Star apologized.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** He's nice!

**Yang Xiao Long: **There you go! Plus one friend!

**Yang Xiao Long: **That's a 100 percent increase!

_Ruby turns and lays on the mattress_

******Ruby Rose:** I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend.

******Ruby Rose:** Back to zero.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **There's no such thing as negative friends!

**Yang Xiao Long: **You just made one friend and one enemy!

"Yeah, a negative friend is a enemy." Soul told the TV

_Ruby throws another pillow at Yang which dazes her_

"I think that was symmetrical." Kid answered. "Don't worry it was." Liz comforted him.

_Cut to Ruby _

**Yang Xiao Long: **Look, it's only been one day.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Trust me, you've got friends all around you.

**Yang Xiao Long: **You just haven't met them yet.

"Oh, she does." "What?" "Nothing." Rising Knight answered remembering they are still watching it.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

_Area lights up_

_Ruby lifts up_

_Cut to Blake reading a book_

"What book is that?" Maka asked. "Probably a reference to you guys or Ozpin." Rising Knight thought.

******Ruby Rose:** That girl...

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **You know her?

******Ruby Rose:** Not really.

******Ruby Rose:** She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Well, now's your chance!

_Yang gets up and grabs and drags Ruby to Blake_

******Ruby Rose:** Hey, wait!

******Ruby Rose:** What are you doing?

_Cut to Blake looking up from her book in her perspective to see Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Helloooo!

_Yang waves while Ruby struggles free_

**Yang Xiao Long: **I believe you two may know each other!

_Cut to Ruby, Blake and Yang_

**Blake Belladonna: **Aren't you that girl that exploded.

"Crater-Face." Soul mumbles.

******Ruby Rose:** Uhh, yeah!

_Ruby extends out hand_

******Ruby Rose:** The name's Ruby.

_Ruby gives up and places her hand at her head_

"No-one accepts her handshakes. Poor girl." Tsubaki sympathized.

******Ruby Rose:** But, you can call me Crater...

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** actually you can just call me Ruby.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Okay.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **What are you doing?

******Ruby Rose:** I don't know, Help Me.

_Ruby and Yang fake smile_

**Yang Xiao Long: **So... what's your name?

_Cut to Blake_

"Blake." "Huh" "You didn't hear anything." He quickly answered.

**Blake Belladonna: **_*sigh* _Blake.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Well, Blake, I'm Yang!

"There is your dream date's name." Maka teased. "Quit It!" Soul yelled.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Ruby's older sister!

**Yang Xiao Long:**...I like your bow!

**Blake Belladonna: **Thanks.

**Yang Xiao Long: **It goes great with your... pajamas!

_Cut to Blake_

Rising Knight just smirked.

**Blake Belladonna: **Right.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby chuckling_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Nice night, don't you think?

**Blake Belladonna: **Yes.

**Blake Belladonna: **It's lovely.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Almost as lovely as this book...

"You should never interrupt someone reading a book." Maka told the TV.

"Bookworm." Soul mumbled. Maka hearing that pulls out her book. "MAKA CHOP!" Makas book hit Souls head once again knocking him unconscious in a pool of blood. After he was awake they continued to watch the episode.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **that I will continue to read...

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **as soon as you leave.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

******Ruby Rose:** What's it about?

"That is what I've been asking." Maka muttered.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Huh?

_Cut to Ruby_

******Ruby Rose:** Your book.

******Ruby Rose:** Does it have a name?

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Well...

"I've never heard of a book without a name." Maka questioned.

**Blake Belladonna: **It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body.

"Sounds interesting." Maka added. "For you." Soul whispered. "What?" "Nothing." Soul responded.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Oh, yeah...

**Yang Xiao Long: **that's real lovely...

_Ruby steps forward (literally)_

**************Ruby Rose:** I love books.

_Cut to Blake_

**************Ruby Rose:** Yang used to read me every night before bed.

_Cut to Ruby_

**************Ruby Rose:** Stories of heroes and monsters...

**************Ruby Rose:** they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress.

"Not a bad reason." Liz blurted.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Why is that?

**Blake Belladonna: **Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

**************Ruby Rose:** I'm hoping we all will.

"She really is nice." Tsubaki mentioned

_Cut to Ruby_

**************Ruby Rose:** As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books.

"Like me?" "No not you idiot." They all answered "Well I am in books." He told everyone.

**************Ruby Rose:** Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **That's very ambitious for a child.

**Blake Belladonna: **Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

"Hey I am real!" "Shut Up!" They yelled in unison.

_Cut to Ruby_

**************Ruby Rose:** Well that's why we're here...

**************Ruby Rose:** to make it better.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!

_Yang goes up to Ruby a gives her a great big hug_

Rising Knight shuddered thinking about his sisters hugs.

**************Ruby Rose:** Cut it out!

_Ruby hits Yang which starts a comic book styled fight scene_

**Blake Belladonna: **Well, Ruby, Yang...

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **it's a pleasure to-

_Cut to Ruby holding Yang's foot then Weiss storms in_

**Weiss Schnee: **What in the world is going on over here!?

_Cut to Weiss_

******Weiss Schnee:** Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

_Cut to Ruby, Weiss, Blake (in corner) and Yang_

"Oh, not you again!" "I don't like her she's scary." "No-one does Crona."

**Ruby & Yang: **Oh, not you again!

**************Ruby Rose:** Shh! Guys she's right! People are trying to sleep!

_Cut to Blake slamming down her book_

**Weiss Schnee: **Oh, now you're on my side.

_Cut to Weiss, Ruby ,Yang and Blake (in corner) grabbing the candles_

**************Ruby Rose:** I was always on your side!

**Yang Xiao Long: **Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?

**Yang Xiao Long: **She's only trying to be nice!

**Weiss Schnee: **She's a hazard to my health!

_Blake blows out candles_

_Goes all black_

"I think I'll just stay here and just wait for people these guys to come." "Let's go watch the next episode!" Patti yelled.

* * *

**There goes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you want me to make a different Soul Eater character in a RWBY Costume leave it in the reviews. This is The Rising Knight signing off**

**SEE YA!**


	4. Waking Up At Beacon

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 4th chapter of Soul Eater Reacts To RWBY. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hold on Patti just going to check if anybody is hiding in the house." Rising Knight told her. He starts snooping around for a few seconds to hear:

"Hey. Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked. "It's one of life mysteries isn't it. Why are we here? Are we the product some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god watching everything you know for the plan for stuff. I don't know man, keeps me up at night." Grif answered. "What?" "I mean why are we hear in this room?" Simmons asked Grif again. "Yeah why are you here in this room?" "Aaah Protect me cone!" Grif out of nowhere picked up a cone. "...Just get out." "No I was born to take it easy so up yours!." Grif yelled. "What." "Oh up yours sir!." What? No just go. You too hombre." "I'm Dutch-Irish!" "Not you." **(Look up on translate if you don't know.) **"No, no me hagas salir con estos chicos." "Lo sentimosm pero estás en la historia equivocada y se mantiene en ser jodida por estos chicos." "...Bueno." Lopez walks out followed by Simmons but not Grif. Rising Knight charges forward about to punch him. "No not in the face!" Grif runs out. The Rising Knight walks back to the couch and grabs the remote and presses Play.

* * *

**RWBY Episode 4: The First Step**

_Fades to view from Ren's eyes opening and closing to see a cheery Nora sitting above him_

**Nora Valkyrie:** Wake up, lazy bud!

"Hey Patti it's you!" Liz joked. "You are correct." Rising Knight spoke. "Yay! I'm famous!" Patti yelled.

_Nora dashes to the side_

_Cut to Lie Ren getting up with a groan_

**Nora Valkyrie:** (_singing_) It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!

"I was kidding you know." Liz replied to herself. "You screwed that poor guy over Liz." Death told Liz. "I told you that you were correct." Rising Knight told her while nibbling on some popcorn.

_Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom _

**Nora Valkyrie**: I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything - I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?

_Cut to the ballroom, where Nora is brushing her hair while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag._

**Nora Valkyrie:** We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together-together... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?

"Guessing she has been friend zoned quite a bit?" "That is some resiliency if he can put up with her." Soul whispered back to Maka.

_Cut to Nora and Ren in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking_

**Nora Valkyrie:** (_muffled through her food_) Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!

_Nora slurps up the rest of the pancake_

"How?" Everyone asked besides Patti who did the same thing.

**Nora Valkyrie: **Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school.

_Cut to the locker room Ren loading his weapons (StormFlower) with Nora behind him_

"He has two twin guns like you do Kid." "But he isn't like me Tsubaki he isn't SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled.

**Nora Valkyrie:** I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!

_Nora gasps_

**Nora Valkyrie:** A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?

"Brrrrraaagh! Brrrrraaagh!" Patti yelled "I don't think that is what sloths sound like." Liz told her sister. The Rising Knight chuckled.

**Lie Ren: **Nora?

_Nora shifts to the other side of Ren_

"So her name is Nora...Nora and Patti... Patti and Nora. We would make a great team. Unless she doesn't like giraffes" Patti babbled. "Her last name is Valkyrie if you wanted to know Patti." Rising Knight added. "Thanks." Patti yelled.

**Nora Valkyrie:** Yes Ren?

"And his name is Ren." "Lie Ren. It means hunter in Chinese." "Interesting. What does your name mean?" "I think my name means a Gift from God." "Ok." Kid answered.

_Cut to Ren hides his guns under his sleeves_

**Lie Ren: **I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.

_Cut to Nora thinking for a moment_

**Nora Valkyrie:** That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!

_Cut to Nora and Ren _

_Ren shuts his locker_

**Lie Ren:** Come on Nora... Let's go.

_Ren walks away_

**Nora Valkyrie:** Not together-together...

"Yep she has been friend zoned." Soul and Maka spoke in unison

_Nora giggles as she follows, passing Ruby and Yang as they are busy preparing_

**Ruby Rose:** Wonder what those two are so worked up about?

**Yang Xiao Long:** Oh, who knows?

_Yang turns around_

**Yang Xiao Long: **So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!

_Cut to Ruby taking Crescent Rose out of her locker_

**Ruby Rose:** Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff.

**Ruby Rose:** Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.

_Ruby strokes Crescent Rose happily_

"Lucky." Maka thought.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation.

**Yang Xiao Long:** If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.

_Cut to Ruby sighing in anger _

**Ruby Rose: **You sound like Dad!

_Ruby shoves weapon back in her locker_

**Ruby Rose: **Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!

"That won't make you grow up!" Soul yelled. "Yes it does!" Maka argued. Soul looks at her chest then looks up. "It doesn't. You haven't changed breast size." "MAKA CHOP!" Maka hits him with her book which causes a large amount of blood to come out.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** But what about when we form teams?

**Ruby Rose: **Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something...

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?

"That's a very nice sister." "Liz did-didn't you s-say you wanted to ditch her." Crona asked but got answered with a "shhhh".

_Cut to Ruby walking up to Yang_

**Ruby Rose:** My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

**Yang Xiao Long:** What? No! Of course I do!

**Yang Xiao Long:** I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

**Ruby Rose:** What the-?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-

_Jaune walks past holding a map and looking confused_

"Ridiculous?" Black Star guessed.

**Jaune Arc:** Ridiculous!

He smiled.

**Jaune Arc: **There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high!

**Jaune Arc:** Why does this have to happen today?

_Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they prepare themselves at their lockers_

**Weiss Schnee:** So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?

**Weiss Schnee: ** I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!

"Kiss-ass." Maka mumbled under her breath.

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee:** Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Well, that sounds grand!

"She sounds familiar like that girl uhh... Carolina." Soul pointed out. Rising Knight gulped hoping he doesn't find out so he can tell them later. "Nah." Black Star told Soul.

**Weiss Schnee**: Great!

_The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss does a scheming pose and maniacal smile in her head_

**Weiss Schnee: **This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class!

**Weiss Schnee: **Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades!

**Weiss Schnee: **Nothing can come between us now!

_Jaune come between Weiss' evil thought_

**Jaune Arc: **You know what else is great?

"Me BLACK STA-" "Shut up!" They all yelled.

**Jaune Arc: **Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

"But I'm big you are small you can't be great." Black Star complained.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **You again?

_Pyrrha rushes in_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Nice to meet you, Jaune!

"Jaune meet that other nice, quirky girl. Pyrrha Nikos." Rising Knight joked.

_Jaune pushes Pyrrha out of the way_

**Jaune Arc:** Yeah, yeah.

"You'll get there one day Pyrrha." He joked again.

**Jaune Arc:** So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear you're fondness of me the other day.

_Jaune starts posing_

**Weiss Schnee:** Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!

**Jaune Arc:** Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!

**Jaune Arc:** So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one!

**Jaune Arc: **What do you say?

_Cut to Pyrrha, Jaune and Weiss_

**Pyrrha Nikos: **Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

"That might explain why Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are on the cover." Soul mentioned.

**Jaune Arc:** You don't say.

_Jaune moves towards Pyrrha_

**Jaune Arc: **Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.

_Weiss gets in between the two of them _

**Weiss Schnee:** Jaune, is it?

**Weiss Schnee: ** Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

**Jaune Arc:** Not in the slightest, snow angel.

Rising Knight laughs. "What is it?" Jaune did some researching." He answered.

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

**Weiss Schnee:** This is Pyrrha.

_Pointing behind her_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Hello again!

**Weiss Schnee:** Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!

"Smart." Soul added.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** Never heard of it.

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

_Weiss scoffs_

**Weiss Schnee: **She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!

**Weiss Schnee: **A new record!

"Strong." He added again.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** The what?

_Cut to Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune _

_Weiss starts flailing her arms around_

**Weiss Schnee**: She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

"And famous." He added again.

_Jaune gasps_

**Jaune Arc**: That's you?!

_The design of the cereal box pops in the background is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it_

**Jaune Arc: **But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

"I would eat it!" Ragnarok yelled. "You have been quiet this episode." "Shut up."

_The cereal box fall apart_

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

**Weiss Schnee: **So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** I guess not... Sorry...

_Jaune hangs his head_

_Pyrrha put hand on Jaune's shoulder_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!

"She wants it." Rising Knight chuckled.

_Jaune brights up_

**Jaune Arc:** D'oh, stop it!

_Weiss walks in_

**Weiss Schnee:** Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

_Cut to Weiss and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!

Rising Knight laughs again.

**Jaune Arc: **Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?

**Weiss Schnee:** Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!

_Jaune looks back just in time to see a red and gold spear (Milo and Akouo) strike him sending him flying off the screen_

"What is that called Knight?" "It is called Milo and Akouo which translates to Speak and Listen Maka." He answered her.

_Pyrrha walks in_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** I'm sorry.

_An announcement plays on the intercom system_

**Glynda Goodwitch:** Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

_Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker and Pyrrha follows her grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** It was nice meeting you!

**Jaune Arc: **Likewise...

_Yang and Ruby walk to Jaune as Ruby extends out her hand_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Having some trouble there, lady-killer?

**Jaune Arc:** I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?

"Well it worked there." Kid joked.

_Jaune accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up_

"Someone finally accepted her hand." Tsubaki cheered.

**Yang Xiao Long:** Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start.

**Ruby Rose:** Come on, Jaune... Let's go.

_Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem_

_Cut to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, with several students_

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor**** Ozpin:** For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

_Cut to Goodwitch_

**Glynda Goodwitch:** Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.

_Cut to Ruby, Yang, Other person (Cardin) and Ren_

**Ruby Rose:** What? Ohhh...

_Cut to Ozpin_

**Professor Ozpin:** These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

_Cut to Ruby groaning_

**Professor Ozpin:** That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

_Cut to mirrors breaking behind a shocked Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Whaaaat?!

"That isn't the best way to decide teams." Soul responded.

_Cut to Nora and Ren_

**Nora Valkyrie:** See? I told you-!

_Cut to Ozpin_

**Professor Ozpin:** After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

_Cut to Jaune laughing nervously and then gulps loudly_

_Cut to Ren and Nora who is smiling_

Patti smiles. "How could you smile to that?" Liz yelled. "First: She can and second: I've got my big sis' with me!" Patti replied.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor Ozpin:** You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

_Jaune raises his hand_

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah, um, sir?

**Professor Ozpin:** Good! Now, take your positions.

_Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons (StormFlower), Yang raises her fists which has her weapons on her wrists (Ember Celica), Ruby readies herself,and Jaune is still raising his hand_

"Ok I'll tell you the names that have been seen Maka." "Thanks.""Ren wields the StormFlower, Yang has the Ember Celica the gauntlets on her wrists. You know Ruby's" "Crescent Rose." "And Jaune has the Crocea Mors." Rising Knight explained.

**Jaune Arc:** Uh, sir?

**Jaune Arc: **I've got, um... a question.

_Cut to Weiss in her pose like in a fencing position with her weapon out __(Myrtenaster) getting rocketed into the air and into the forest by the springboard_  


"Oh yeah Weiss has the Myrtenaster." He added.

___Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor Ozpin:** No. You will be falling.

_Cut to other character (Russel Thrush) being sent flying to the forest_

"Who is he." They asked. "You'll find out later." Rising Knight responded.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?

_Cut to Nora getting thrown through the air_

"It's called a landing strategy for a reason." Black Star yelled.

**Nora Valkyrie: **Woooo!

"Awww. That looks fun." "Well you can't do that." Liz told her little sister.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor Ozpin:** No. You will be using your own landing strategy.

_Ren and Cardin vanish_

**Jaune Arc:** Uh-huh... Yeah.

_At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her._

"Smart." Maka pointed out.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...

_He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below _

_Cut to Ozpin simply taking a sip of his drink before the scene goes black_

"He is not going to last." "Don't be too sure Black Star." Rising Knight told him.

* * *

**And that is the 4th chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry I didn't include much of Crona and Ragnarok. I'll try working on that. Anyways this is The Rising Knight signing off**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
